


Watchman

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime during The Target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchman

 

Boyd is Echoes handler, a helper in the darkness. He guards the dolls, the innocent, and the helpless. He fights the battles for those who cannot.

And when he can’t, she takes over. He trusts her, not by imprint, by necessity. They are a team, a small strange interchangeable and utterly unchangeable team.

 

 


End file.
